


Big White Bed

by turnyourankle



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesomes don't happen on their own.</p><p>Prompt "drunk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big White Bed

Gabe still claims he masterminded it all. He starts boasting as early as the following morning.

"Down to the soundtrack, dude," is what he says, glowing with pride.

"My head is still killing me, and all you can talk about is who got us here. In my mind you're saying you're to blame for the headache, okay. And that's not a good thing."

"Crankypants needs another blowjob is what I think," Gabe says, pulling one of his cartoonish winks in Mikey's direction. Mikey's eyes aren't open, so he can't see it. This is probably a good thing.

Pete says, "So you do it, mastermind."

"He won't even kiss me, I don't think a BJ will get me in his good graces."

Mikey gets up at this, says, "Listen, you've got dick breath, and I'm not getting anywhere near that."

"Oh, how you wound me. How the cold light of day changes everything!"

Pete snorts.

Really, all Gabe did was get them to the open bar, and get so sloshed both Pete and Mikey had to help him home. Pete concedes that Gabe did kiss Mikey first, and he did take off his shirt first, but that doesn't really mean anything, other than he's an exhibitionist. Which is undeniable, considering he's stark naked right now, refusing to get back under the sheets.

After all, Pete's the one who pushed Mikey onto the bed, and he's the one who sucked dick first (quite well, he did, he may say so himself). It was pretty easy to burrow his face in Mikey's crotch. And so rewarding, Mikey groaning and bucking up against him. At that point Gabe was still trying to roll out of his way too tight jeans. He didn't get in on the action until Mikey'd already shot his load down Pete's throat.

And, yeah, Gabe did a great job getting Pete off; puffing hot breaths against his chest and teeth ever so lightly grazing his nipple, thumb pressing just so behind his balls. And okay, he must've had some sort of practice with the way he practically swallowed down Pete's dick. That was pretty fucking smooth. But that just means he's done a lot of dick sucking; not planning.

By the time Pete had shot his load, Mikey was jerking Gabe off, but that's just good manners. Gabe had one hand in Mikey's hair, and the other tugging at the back of Pete's head. So yeah, maybe they did make out a bit after that. But again, that was just etiquette. Don't bite the hand that jerks you, and all that.

But no, it couldn't have been premeditated. Pete glances up to the ceiling, watching Gabe's reflection. He has to work at not staring at Gabe's dick in the mirror. Gabe's heel digs into Pete's inner thigh. He's so not subtle enough to mastermind _anything_.

"Listen, I didn't want to bring this up, but I believe credit is due where it's due, and nothing else will convince you so." Gabe pauses dramatically. "Come on, aren't you going to ask what the nail in the coffin is?"

"Mirrors could be for anyone, that doesn't mean diddly shit."

"I just want to know where the coffee is," Mikey says, "why don't you mastermind that?"

"If you had any real proof, you'd have said it by now," Pete says, kicking at Gabe's side under the covers. If he coordinates his feet properly he'll be able to get the sheet over Gabe's crotch...

"Did you not stop to think about why all three of us fit so very comfortably in this bed? Hmm?" Gabe looks at Pete, looks at Mikey and nods his head. "You didn't did you? Suckers!"

Gabe grabs Pete's foot, foiling his plan. He starts pulling at the sheet, uncovering Pete's calves, thighs and soon he's fucking buck naked too. Mikey's foot is dangerously close to Pete's dick, toes tickling his inner thighs. His headache must be gone, if it ever was there at all. If Gabe is the mastermind, Mikey is definitely in on it.


End file.
